


Online Persona

by MadamMacaron



Category: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!
Genre: "Dame-Tsuna Beatdown Squad", "Sawada Tsunayoshi Protection Squad", "rage monster", Angry Tsuna, Defensively Heterosexual Tsuna, Messy, Mood fluctuates, Mother Hen Tsunayoshi, Multi, OOC Tsuna, Oblivious Sawada Tsunayoshi, Overprotective Takeshi, Queerplatonic Relationships, Sawada Tsunayoshi's raging fearboner for Hibari, Suicidal Thoughts, Tsuna has problems with his sexuality, Tsuna is Not Dame, Tsuna is So Done, Violence, Weird Shit, Wrath Flames Tsuna?, angst..?, chatroom, i don't know okay, multiple aus in one, online friend, teenage angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamMacaron/pseuds/MadamMacaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna refuses. Things escalate after that. Things that escalate into Tsuna questioning his identity and the such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Only The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!. As far as I know, I'm not a mangaka or much of an artist either.
> 
> Warning!  
> The following contains thoughts of suicide, depictions of violence, and teenage angst. Please stay cautioned.
> 
> Note: Katsu is Tsuna's name for his Hyper Intuition/Dying Will Mode.

Tsuna stared at the new laptop his mother somehow got the money to buy. Most likely from his father. The gray exterior shined in the light. An odor smelling of factory-fresh plastic wafted through the air, coming from the laptop. Why was it smelly?

Shaking his head, Tsuna took out the charger and plugged in the laptop to an outlet, pressing the power button and watching as it started up. A welcome screen greeted him. The background was a solid orange, obnoxious in its sheer brightness. The text flashed white before disappearing and showing a bunch of settings. Nonchalantly skimming over the details and descriptions, a hand cradling his chin, he continued to spam the next button on the screen until it showed an already set up browser waiting for him to use. Now that he had come this far, what would he do..? 

A knock on his door snapped him out of his thoughts. "Tsu-kun, how's the computer set-up going? Do you need any help?" His mother peeked out from behind the door, a happy smile resting on her lips. Of course, Tsuna knew it was fake. She was still disappointed with him for scoring lower on his test. Just like the week before. Even the voice in the back of his head told him so. Everyone was a liar. It was encoded into basic human behavior.

"No, I've actually just got finished. Thanks anyways, Mama!" Tsuna grinned, mirroring his mother. Everyone was a liar. Especially.. him. And he hated himself for it.

His mother pouted. "Well okay, Tsu-kun, but if you need me or start to get the rumbles, call me or come downstairs for a snack, alright?" Tsuna nodded, before turning back to the laptop. Perhaps he should start with an email. That should set him up for an easy entry into more complex websites. The sound of the door closing with a click told him his mother had left the room and started on the stairs. Tsuna's fingers danced across the keyboard and soon enough, he had himself an email. No mail in his inbox. Probably would stay like that until he decided to do some online gaming.

Tsuna cleared his throat. "Well, what do you think I should look for first?" Drifting a hand across the keyboard, he ran his finger across the rows until he felt a tug and some positive emotions. He had already come to terms with the fact that there was most likely either another personality in his head or a ghost, and didn't mind. He stopped caring after the bullies broke his leg and his mother looked at him like he had been the one injuring others with baseball bats and stereotypical wannabe yakuza outfits, then _scolded_ him. Hibari even took one look at him while passing by and snorted, as if to say silently, "You're not even worth being bitten to death. Pathetic."

Looking at the search bar, he found that while he dazed off, he had typed "suicidal advice forums". Snorting, a ghost of a smile graced his lips. "I'm too much of a wimp to even try killing myself off. It must be pretty crowded in there though, huh? Sorry about that." Tsuna smiled, pressing the backspace button and holding it down until the search bar was clear again. Suddenly, an idea hit him. 

Pale digits shakily tapped on smooth, flat buttons. If he was already such a liar, why didn't he go ahead and go even further? He could break the limits to being a liar and shatter the glass! At least then, he'd be able to be good at _something,_ even if it _was_ **lying**! Slowly, the smile on his face turned hysterical. Laughter built up in his throat. Would... would he finally be free this way? Would someone actually see him, instead of his uselessness and want to be.. friends with him?

The almost happy feeling in his gut told him yes. 

* * *

 

__

_ AmberScales has entered the chat. Remember to play nice!  _

**DownfallVivid:** _Welcome back, Ame-san. Why were you gone for so long? We thought you were only off to go get a snack, not travel the ends of the Earth_

 **OrchestratedSweetnessX:**   _Ame-AmeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE (ᗒᗩᗕ)՞ WE THOUGHT YOU DIED!!!_

 **AmberScales:** _/sweatdrop (m;_ _)m I humbly apologize for my misdeed. ((╬ ꒪Д꒪)ノ...Always so blunt, you two...)_

 **AmberScales** **:** _You guys... I only took five extra minutes.. I've learnt to be more careful, there's no need to stress about it. I'm sure you have better things to worry about. Haha ^_^;;_

 **DownfallVivid:** _Ame-san, you are much more than laundry chores and washing dishes._

 **AmberScales:** _Really, you're all too nice to me. Anyways, after I got down the stairs (without injuring myself, mind you) I couldn't decide what to get and Mama was out grocery shopping, so I stood there a little longer trying to make up my mind. I wanted to get some of that soda candy that Vivid recommended to me but Katsu-san felt like something salty. So we argued a little bit and ended up getting dried seaweed._

 **DownfallVivid:**   _That's not very healthy, Ame-san. Σヽ(.◕ฺˇд ˇ◕ฺ;)ﾉ_

**OrchestratedSweetnessX:** _You should've chosen the candy, Ame-tan! It tastes like fruity marshmallows that are actually fruity and not made from artificial goop_

**AmberScales:** _I think so too, X-san. Mom even bought those high quality, super nice chocolate dipped fruit from the super market! Σ(ノ´Д`)ノ_

_**AmberScales:** Curse your persuasion skills, Katsu-sannnn!!! Uguu/sob_

**AmberScales** **:** _Somebody needed to keep you from destroying the house in a fit of sugar high. Our room wasn't even recognizable after you ate that bag of strawberry filled marshmallows. -Katsu ✧٩(•́⌄•́๑)_

 **OrchestratedSweetnessX:** _Was it that shitty excuse for a brand ####? I bet it was. It totally was. There's no other reason as to why Ame-tan's room was so fucked up. Only shitty brands can do that. That piece of shit brand. I heard their workers once attempted to eat the merch. How disgusting._

 **DownfallVivid:**   _Calm down, Sweetness-san, it was only one time._

**OrchestratedSweetnessX:** _HOW DO YOU FUCK UP SO SPECTACULARLY YOU BURN ALL THE MARSHMALLOWS FROM THE INSIDE YET STILL MAINTAIN A PERFECTLY NORMAL EXTERIOR?! HOW EXACTLY DO YOU MANAGE TO FUCK UP SO BAD THAT YOU MAKE THE MARSHMALLOW QUALIFY AS A ROCK?! EXPLAIN THAT TO ME, VIVID! I SPENT MY MONEY ON THAT BAG AND IT BETRAYED ME! MY FRAGILE HEART IN PIECES!_

**DownfallVivid:** .... (but you have no heart, only a body) 

**AmberScales:** _...... (Sweetness, pls)_

 **OrchestratedSweetnessX:**   _Ah, Ame-tan, I'm flying to Naminori tomorrow! Would you like to meet up at the airport?_

 **AmberScales:** _Hmm.. As long as you don't try any weird stuff in front of my mother, it should be okay.. Ah, Vivid-san, would you like to meet up as well..? It should be all of our first times seeing each other face to face! (. > .)/_

 **DownfallVivid:**   _I'll take the train._

 **OrchestratedSweetnessX:** _Then it's a date! Vivi and Ame-Ame will meet up at the Naminori Train Station together and then we'll meet up at the airport, in the Anteiku! We'll have coffee and get to know each other, like a three-way date! It'll be so exciting! Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ_

 **AmberScales:**   _(Suddenly, I feel like Sweetness is planning something odd again... I hope this doesn't end up badly like when they planted a trap in their own home to trip up someone they hated...)  (๑´ㅂ`๑)||| Aha..._

_**OrchestratedSweetnessX has left the chat.** _ _  
_

**DownfallVivid:** _Ah.. There he goes again. I suppose we have no choice but to agree. Do you think your mother will allow you to meet up with me alone? （￢з￢）_

 **AmberScales** : _Probably so. (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑_

 **AmberScales** : _By the way, what did Sweetness mean when they said date? I thought he was talking about dates on calendars but then I look at "three-way" and I don't get it. Pls help me ｢(ﾟﾍﾟ)_

_** DownfallVivid has left the chat. ** _

**AmberScales** **:** _Vivid..? Did you run out of power again..?  δ(´д｀; )_

 **AmberScales** : _Ah.. Okay. Well, I'll see you at the station when you come! Bye （*´▽｀*;;）_

_ ** AmberScales has left the chat. ** _

* * *

_Omake:_

He didn't know where the train station was. How was he going to find Vivid?!

Tsuna cursed in Dame title once again. He pictured a non-descript, slightly short person with big, tearful eyes wandering around a dirty, crowded cement area, squeaking fearfully when they were bumped into by a stranger and curling up on a bench sniffling. "Where is Ame? I thought they'd be here for me! It hurts, my sensitive heart! I'll never speak to them ever again! All of these Namimori people are so scary..! I will never trust Ame or anyone I meet for the rest of my life!"

Tsuna shook his head. Where did that end part come from..? Maybe he was being a little influenced by Maman's Korean dramas. He really should stop watching TV with her. But it was Familial Bonding Time and if he didn't have a reason to say she was okay most of the time, he'd feel angsty..

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins..


	2. All According to.. What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's not gay. He's 100% Heterosexual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy

School passed by quicker than he expected. With Katsu chattering on in his mind about manners and what to say to Vivid, Tsuna spent the entire day listening to him and attempting to multitask. (ex.  **"When greeting a stranger, make sure to say hello first."** _"I know that already, Katsu!"_ **"Just a reminder, Tsuna."** _"Ughhhhhh."_ ) 

Things were still the same, however. His usual set of bullies cornered and jeered at him. He was beaten. He was ignored. He was insulted. But all he could think of was meeting up with his friend at the train station and actually talking to them. No one ever spoke to him for reasons other than to degrade him, in fear of being ostracized or targeted by society. He didn't blame them. Mochida-senpai had some strong kicks. The bruises he leaves last longer than others.

So when he gets pushed to the floor of the boy's restroom, he doesn't struggle. He doesn't cry when they dunk his head in the toilet and nearly drown him in toilet water. _(It only makes everything worse. Don't cry, you idiot. Stop crying. Qu **iT IT STOP CRYING STOPITSTOPITSTOPITSTOPITSTOPIT--** )_

He doesn't get angry when they leave him in there to be picked up and sent to the nurse's office by the janitor, who gives him a pitying look that gets older by the day but doesn't help him.  _(Don't give me that look.)_

He lets himself get fussed over by the nurse, and sent back with a disappointed look and a "quit getting into fights, I'm sick of seeing you here." He thinks of his new friends and everything feels just a little better. It's all that keeps him from giving into the indestructible, terrifying  **rage** that wants to consume and control him. It's all that keeps him from breaking down and throwing about an "it's not fair," and a "just kill me already".  _(I hate you I hate you Ihatey **ouIhateyOUIHATEYOUWHYWHYWHYWHY--** )_

Tsuna heads to the roof with his bag over his shoulder and and a bunch of books in the other. It's a wonder he hasn't dropped them yet. The bruise on his shoulder is throbbing. His hair smells like hand soap and bathroom cleaning products _._ He hopes Hibari-senpai doesn't mind. He's been working hard to keep the peace, summer break coming up and everything. It would be a shame if he made him even more tired than he probably was.

The brunet sits in the farthest corner away from Hibari and pulls out a bento along with a pair of disposable wooden chopsticks. The smell of Nana's homemade Salisbury steak makes him salivate as he utters a quick thanks for the food before digging in. The new technique he made up for hiding his bento from that greedy fat ass named Hiro seems to be successful, for once. The shithead probably wouldn't notice and think he stopped bringing lunch altogether or was so Dame he forgot it because of how thin he constantly was. He wipes away a few sauce smears with a napkin Nana packed for him and leans back after throwing away his trash and hiding his bento box in his bag. 

 **"Time to study for Science, Tsuna. Grab your books. Don't worry about your bruises."** Katsu murmurs into his ear, a familiar warmth cradling him. He wants to ask where Katsu is when he gets bullied, but remembers that when Katsu is quiet, his bruises heal faster. So he only nods the slightest bit and gets to cramming. 

* * *

Lunch ends and before he even realizes that Hibari was staring at him during lunch, he power walks to class because the throbbing in his arm will bother him for a few hours more than Hibari looking at him for a few minutes. He dodges the occasional foot, misses one, trips, gains another bruise, gets laughed at.. same old, same old. He sits through Math with the rage starting to bubble before he sets down his bag. He figures it must be because he's anxious to get to the train station and find Vivid.

Tsuna is stuck daydreaming and listening to Katsu grunt as he organizes some stuff in his mind space while halfheartedly trying to listen to his Algebra teacher, Nezu, as he teaches while at the same time insulting other students. It takes him a minute to hear Nezu calling for him and stomping over to smack him for not listening. "DAME-TSUNA! I MUST'VE UNDERESTIMATED HOW DAME YOU ARE BECAUSE I HAVE BEEN CALLING YOU FOR OVER FIVE MINUTES NOW AND YOU HAVEN'T HEARD ME THROUGH THAT THICK SKULL OF YOURS! IS YOUR BRAIN SO UNDERDEVELOPED THAT YOU CANNOT PROCESS SIMPLE HUMAN MEANS OF COMMUNICATION?!"

Correction. Tsuna is stuck listening to Nezu rant about how useless he is at everything and bare the weight of having someone spit in your face for an unknown amount of time. Disgusting. His life has disintegrated into a pile of bullshit. He refuses to take this burden. He is not selfless. He is not useless, either. He is Tsuna.

Nezu startles as Tsuna abruptly stands up, forcing his seat to scrape across the floor behind him. He recovers from his shock in an impressive amount of time before launching into a spiral about how Tsuna was interrupting his oh-so  _valuable_ lesson time by just being there. Tsuna doesn't even try to listen to Nezu's new rant, and instead decides that walking out would be a better decision than staying here. It would be unreasonable and ultimately unhygienic to spend his time in Nezu's classroom. It would make him lose brain cells and actually become Dame.

Thus, leading to Tsuna's inevitable confrontation of the Disciplinary Committee. Or a member, at least. Hibari-senpai must be busy with school paperwork or something. maybe he was still napping on the roof, keeping watch from above?

"Hey, you!" Looks like he's finally been noticed. The security around Nezu's classroom is weak. Tsuna has been strolling around leisurely for a few minutes. They probably didn't want to listen to Nezu go on about how good his grades were in college and how this generation was going to shit because of a certain somebody. Also, Algebra was gross in general, even without Nezu there to teach it. He'd stay away too if he were stuck patrolling the halls. **"Something's off.. be careful, Tsuna."**

Wait.. This person.. His appearance seemed a bit different, from the clone-like legions of the DC. Maybe he was a newbie? His band was on the wrong arm, and his pompadour was drooping slightly. Something told him that he had used a different gel from the other members, which was odd since they all used the same brand of hair products. He didn't really need to know that, though.. _(Katsu feels a single tear fall down his face and aggressively wipes it away, scowling darkly.)_  Not to mention Tsuna remembered a member of the DC recently complaining about having problems accessing the student files due to technical difficulties. Shouldn't some of them remember his name, considering he was Dame-Tsuna, student files or not?

 **"Tsuna, they're leaking ill intent, you need to go, now. They've got something in their pocket."** Jolting slightly at Katsu's sudden appearance, Tsuna backs away slightly as the fake Disciplinary Committee member advances towards him briskly, a plastic desperate expression taking over their facial features. He knew acting when he saw it, considering his mother and this damned school. Wide hazelnut eyes track a calloused hand reaching slowly for a bulging pocket. Tsuna breaks out into a sprint, short legs and bird bones flying him across the halls, adrenaline racing in his veins.

That is, only to be stopped by a familiar, metallic tonfa. 

Tsuna really wants to bang his head on the wall right now. He would, if not for the fact that Hibari seemed pissed off already. Oh, right. He was.. running in the halls. Again. Whoops. He takes a quick glance out of the corner of his eye, panting heavily from all of the speed and energy he had spent running from his chaser. To his despair, Tsuna taking his attention off of Hibari seems to make him just a bit angrier. 

Hibari snarls. Okay, maybe he isn't in the mood for merciful knockouts, Tsuna thinks as he flinches. Hibari leans in, trapping him even though they are in an open space. Like a hawk, Hibari observes Tsuna with a sharp eye, searching for weaknesses and finding many. Tsuna looks back at Hibari and finds something odd lingering just for a few seconds before flashing away. Katsu makes a surprised, strangled noise in the back of his mind, prompting a worried mental press from Tsuna and finding himself growing more worried when Katsu does not answer his unsaid question, only getting louder. He finds himself staring off into the distance behind Hibari's shoulder as Tsuna waits for Katsu to verbally respond and for Hibari to stop examining him.

Finally, Katsu stops and makes a dismissive, 'I'm-okay-but-I'm-not-telling' noise and says,  **"I'll... speak to you about it later, maybe, when we aren't being stared at by the leader of disguised a yakuza group and chased by a suspicious DC member."** _"THE DC IS A YAKUZA ORGANIZATION?! WHAT THE FU--"_

Tsuna snaps out of his mental connection with Katsu when a tonfa breaks the wall right next to their head an _d when the hell did Hibari push him up against the wall what--what is going on he's not into boys he doesn't want this what the fuck what the fuck--_ "Pay attention to me, small animal."  _wHAT THE FUCK HE'S NOT SMALL HE IS A GROWING BOY LEAVE TSUNA ALONE_ "You are very small, hummingbird."  _TSUNA IS GOING RIP YOUR THROAT OUT AND BURN YOU TO ASHES CALL HIM HUMMINGBIRD ONE MORE TIME--_ "Bee hummingbird. The smallest bird in the world." _AAAAAAAAAAA **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA FUCK HIRO AND HIS SHITHEADS HIBARI IS GOING TO BURN AND TSUNA WILL DANCE ON HIS ASHES YAKUZA LEADER BE DAMNED.**_

The brunet makes choking motions with his baby hands as one of his big, brown eyes twitches. Hibari smirks like the Violent Teenage Yakuza School Boy he is.

"PAY ATTENTION TO ME OR ELSE YOUR DAMN SCHOOL IS GOING TO BURN!" Tsuna and Hibari's head swivel towards a man wearing a strange suit holding a panel with a timer and a classic big red button. The man... has a pompadour? The connection sudden clicks and Tsuna feels proud of himself for making the deduction all by himself, without Katsu's help. The strange man was the fake DC member! He felt so.. not Dame!

 _(Somewhere in Tsuna's mind palace, an identical copy of Tsuna in an orange yukata flinches and a heavy air of depression surrounds him._ _He falls onto the floor and curls up, trembling. A puddle of tears surrounds his head. A spotlight shines down on him as his surroundings go dark. An arrow with the words, "WITHOUT KATSU'S HELP" stabs into his chest._ **"But Tsuuuunaaaaaaa.. You wouldn't have realized that that terrorist was a fake DC member until I told you something was offffff...!!"** _He_ _cried, pounding the ground with a shaking, clenched fist._

_Tsuna blinks when he feels a stab in the area where his heart is, but doesn't care. He's too busy dodging explosions and angry tonfa swipes. He hacks when Hibari slams his ass into a far off wall. With his tonfa. Not in a sexual way at all, because Tsuna is 100% Heterosexual. HE'S NOT GAY--)_

* * *

 

And then the bell rang, and everybody froze. Tsuna was the first to move, getting the hell out of dodge and flying out of a window. He was So Done. Hibari was the second to move and caved in the terrorist's skull. The students leaking out of the hallways nonchalantly ignored the blood stains on the floor and went on with their day, stepping around the body, laughing and smiling. A few stepped on the body, uncaring. Hibari made a note to recruit that few and evaluate them.

When Tsuna landed into the bushes located beneath the window, he sighed in both disappointment and relief. He was hoping to end his miserable existence and join Katsu in the afterlife.  _( **"BUT I'M NOT DEAD??"** ) _He was relieved because he knew for a fact that he wouldn't die from a two-story fall after everything he's gone through already and would only break a leg or so, with his Dame luck. 

He laid there, staring up at the sky dispassionately, gaining sparse looks from other students, excluding his bullies. A tall, athletic looking boy with dead eyes looked down on him with a plastic smile, laughing with his peers. Or were they supposed to be friends? He couldn't tell from the way they seemed to be dragging him down. Oh look, he was coming over here. Probably to jeer. Tsuna tensed up. Undoubtedly, his punches would hurt, going off of those biceps. NOT THAT HE WAS LOOKING AT THEM OR ANYTHING THEY WERE JUST THERE.

"I'm going to stay back and practice a bit more, okay guys? Go on ahead without me!" NONONONONONONONONONONO--

* * *

 

"Hey, need some help?" The tall boy asked, holding out a hand and pasting on a blinding smile. He felt the sun rays coming off those white teeth bouncing off his face and warming it. It wasn't the blood. It was just really hot. Because him. His smile. His smile was blinding. Not Tall Boy. Not that Tall Boy wasn't nice looking-- HE'S NOT GAY. WHY DOES HE KEEP ON THINKING ABOUT THIS. _STOP_.

Tsuna shook his head and buried himself further into the bushes, wishing he was a lizard so he could blend in with the leaves. "Haha, are you sure? You look like you're stuck." He wasn't stuck. He was just resting. "Here, I'm going to pull you out. Grab my hand, and on three, try lunging forward, 'kay?" Arghh, no! This wasn't what intended to happen!

But he grabbed his hand anyways. Just because. Ugh, his hands looked tiny in Tall Boy's! "Wow, your hands are so soft! Do you use hand lotion?" That was a perfectly okay question. Tall Boy wasn't gay. His hands were soft, and that was it. "Okay, I'm about to pull out you. One.." WAIT WHAT NO THAT WAS HIS INJURED ARM IN FACT BOTH OF HIS ARMS WERE INJURED-- "Two.." Tsuna started to flail and squirm. He was shaking his head vigorously, saying no, but his voice had gone so squeaky it disappeared. 

"Three!" 

You could hear the sound of his arm popping as it jerked out of its socket when Tsuna fell onto Tall Boy's chest. Just how hard were his damn abs?? Brick walls were soft compared to them! Tsuna sighed. Looks like another trip to the hospital. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry, this is all my fault, here let me just.." Tsuna quickly moved his other arm in a flapping gesture to wave away Tall Boy's well meaning efforts. "N-No.. just.. help me stand, please?" His voice cracked.

Tall Boy nodded nervously and promptly lifted Tsuna up into his arms, bridal style. 

He smiled, "This should make it easier to get to my house. My dad knows first aid! You would've been a bit slower since you're in pain and all, so I figured it'd be easier on you if you were carried by me. By the way, are you eating well? You're reaaaally light. Like a baby bird. Haha... I'm really sorry." Tsuna inwardly cringed. It was like kicking a small puppy. He felt like the scum of the earth.

Tsuna wanted to sigh. On one hand, Tall Boy was being incredibly nice and literally no one has tried this before. On the other.. he just called him small. 

...

Tsuna shrugged. He was Done. "Don't even try to feel guilty. It's not your fault you have the abs of a stone fort. _(_ **"*snort*"** _)_  Others have done worse, anyways. Just.. be more careful next time, okay?" Tall Boy nodded, his guilty expression fading slightly to make room for a happy face. For some odd reason, this one looked.. more sunny. N-not that he liked it or anything! Well, he did sort of, since he looked happier, y'know.. BUT THAT DIDN'T MEAN HE WAS GAY BECAUSE HE WASN'T. 

"As you most likely already know, I am Sawada Tsunayoshi, your resident useless-at-everything person. _(Katsu frowns lightly when Tsuna says this. He sends a 'don't-say-that-you're-not-like-that' feeling to Tsuna, but is ignored. He begins to sulk. Tsuna smiles slightly at this as he talks to Takeshi, causing a blush from the other boy. Katsu perks up angrily from this.)_  I think I have the right to know your name considering what just happened. I'm calling you Tall Boy right now and I'm unsure if you'd like to stick with that." That startled another laugh out of Tall Boy, causing Tsuna's self-confidence to go up. 

_(Katsu wheezes faintly as he watches this happen with a giant cement iron saying, 'causing Tsuna's self-confidence to go up' lying on his back. You can see him flailing in the spotlight...)_

The Tall Boy begins to walk down the street, exiting the school gates. "I-I'm Yamamoto. Yamamoto Takeshi. Ah, but just call me Takeshi, none of that Yamamoto-san stuff though, alright? That's for my dad!" Takeshi punctuates his sentence with a shy grin. He doesn't remember being this meek ever since he was in elementary school. Tsuna mirrors his shy grin. "Then.. call me Tsuna, not that I'm pressuring you or anything um--!!" God, he is terrible at this making friends thing.. Tsuna buries his head in his only available hand seeing as the other was currently out of commission. Takeshi begins to roar with laughter for no reason, making Tsuna turn neon red. 

Hidden behind his hand, Tsuna smiles a bit more. Maybe... this wouldn't be so bad, making outside friends after all..?

 

* * *

 

When Takeshi and Tsuna reach TakeSushi, Tsuna begins quietly panicking because  _he forgot about Vivid._


End file.
